A father's duty?
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Ronnie has been sober for years. He has his life back, a good relationship with his kids and a new relationship with Natalie. Then the rug is dragged out of his world & a man from George's past could mean the end of MIU. Can Natalie keep her team together and will Ronnie be able to cope with what's to come? Or will Ronnie have to chose?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Law and Order UK - a girl can only dream. Itv, Kudos and Dick Wolf own all. No copyright infringement intended nor should be inferred.

1.

Sarah sat on the wooden bench as she tried to collect her thoughts. The August sunshine did nothing to improve her mood. The bleak surroundings reminded the teenager how fleeting life could be. She should be happy. She had everything going for her, her exams had gone well. Her A level results were far better than she had dared to dream. Smiling at the memory she had even considered asking the teacher if she had the right envelope. Her mum and dad had been delighted. Lucy had called her a swot then hugged her and now this.

"Wish you were here." She spoke to the grave in front of her. "Dad would listen to you. You'd listen to me. Oh uncle Wes, it's all gone to shit. It really has." She sniffed. "Don't worry, Dad isn't drinking again. You'd haunt him if he did - that is if me, Natalie, Matt and Alesha didn't kill im first. He was so happy on Thursday. So proud of me. A Brooks getting great marks at A-Level. He said that ain't never append before. 2 A* in physics and chemistry and A in psychology. Matt said I'd get into Oxford with that. Not gonna happen though."

"Why not?" Sarah jumped as she heard a familiar voice. The deserted cemetery suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

"Dad."

"You always could talk to Wes. Good choice of godparents for you and Lucy. Him and Michelle adore the bones of you two." He sat beside her as her eyes filled with tears. Ronnie hugged her to him. "And I am proud of you, my girl. So so proud of my little genius." He kissed her hair as she cried. "Cmon, out with it."

"I miss him."

"We all do."

"Dad." She sniffed as he hugged her. The desolate cemetery seemed to freeze as Ronnie released her. "I can't go to uni."

"Why?" Ronnie watched as she bit her lip. "What's Mum said?"

"Nothing much. I've got to look after Lucy. I"

"Lucy is yer mum and mines responsibility. Not yours. Don't use your sister as an excuse." Sarah straightened up. She knew there was no way she was going to be able to avoid telling him the truth. "Sarah Louise Brooks."

"It's all gone to shit."

"Eh?"

"Mum was supposed to talk to you."

"Since when did Denise ever talk to me?" Ronnie shrugged. "Thursday was a miracle."

"She's dying, cancer and I'm pregnant and I'm keeping the baby. So I can't go to Oxford and anyway my ex is a dick and wants me to get rid so I finished with him and I'm going to look after mum, Lucy and the baby. Chloe's got enough on er plate and this is my decision."

Ronnie stared at her for a moment unsure what she had said. "Sweetheart, you didn't even draw breath."

"I'm sorry Dad. I've been so stupid." She started crying as Ronnie hugged her. He rubbed her arm as she settled.

"Your mum being ill isn't your fault. As for you being pregnant it ain't the end of the world. It'll be ok. We'll work something out." He cursed as his phone rang. Sarah sniffed, rubbing the sleeve of her jumper across her face. Ronnie answered the phone.

"Alright Sam." He huffed. "I'm wiv our Sarah. Eh? What? Ok, ok." He paused. "I'm on my way." He ended the call as Sarah looked at the gravestone.

"Michelle told you? Didn't she?"

"Yeah. She said you were upset." He squeezed her hand. "Car. I've been called into work. I'll drop you with your mum."

"She's dying, Dad. Mum's dying and I'm having a baby and Lucy has no idea how bad things are and mum keeps saying not to tell you!"

"You did right to tell me. Come round mine later, we'll talk. Work something out. Ok?" He drove towards the house she shared with Lucy and Denise wondering what Sam was so get up about and how exactly he was going to look after his girls.

Xxxxxx

George turned the television on as the ITV News at Ten began. He'd had a Hell of a day. Jake was still on paternity leave, James was arguing with Henry over a technicality on the Probert case. The scotch in his hand was well deserved and he knew his wife wouldn't begrudge him. Narrowing his eyes he watched the young female news reporter explain that there had been a body found behind a nightclub in SoHo. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the footage of a uniformed officer lifting yellow police tape to allow DCI Chandler and DS Devlin to pass.

"Again?" He sighed as the police tape snapped. The officers ignored questions from the press as the reporter explained what happened. Moments later his phone rang.

"George, luv. It's for you." His wife handed him the phone as the news ended. "It's Ronnie." George sighed, there had been no mention of the case to him as yet. He didn't see how the CPS could be involved. Nodding he took the phone from Sue's hand.

"Hi Ronnie. What is it?" He punched the bridge of his nose as he listened to his old friend. "Are you sure? Ron! Are you sure about this?" He began pacing the room. "I've had a drink I can't drive."

"Alesha and Matt are on the way to collect you. Henry is talking to Joe and Sam now. I'm sorry, George I really am but I'm certain and you need to come down the station." George ended the call before grabbing his jacket and heading into the kitchen to explain what was happening to Sue. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

Xxxxxxx

"Bloody Nora!" Sam winced as the first set of crime scene photos landed on his desk. Angie yawned. The office brightly lit but doing nothing to appease the fatigue in her bones.

"You can say that again, son." Ronnie ran a hand over his face. "Joy reckons she can't start the post mortem until the morning." He sighed as looked out over the office. Natalie slammed the phone down as Ronnie stared into space.

"Ok, we av a positive ID on our victim. Sir Montgomery Gage. Former head of the CPS. George's old boss. Only thing is what is a knight of the Realm doing down the back alley behind a strip club?" Natalie looked at each of her team. She had half expected a comment from one of them. When nothing was said she began issuing tasks. The room started slowly emptying but Ronnie seemed lost in thought.

"Ron? You ok?" She asked quietly

"Me? Yeah." He turned before grabbing his coat. "Ready Matty?" He left as Matt looked across at his boss.

"He's not Guv." Matt watched her not. "I've no idea what's wrong but something is."

"Yeah." Natalie ushered him out the room. "She just hoped she'd find out."

Xxxxxxxxxx

A/N please review. Do I go on? Might delete.

"

Xxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Matt walked alongside Ronnie as they walked through the darkened streets of London. The rain had stopped which Matt saw as a small mercy. His friend was worrying him, he had no idea why Ronnie was so quiet.

"Right. Enough."

"Eh?" They walked through the alleyway where the middle aged man's body had been found. Matt kicked an empty drinks can causing a rat to run for the shadows.

"Something is up. Don't say it isn't because I know you. If it were me in this mood you'd have been on your third anecdote by now." Ronnie smirked slightly as Matt spoke. He knew he was right.

"Now, we know the body was here."

"Yeah." Matt sighed. "Joy won't have toxicology until lunchtime. Ron."

"Ok so we have no proof he was drunk and or high when he died." Ronnie stared at the litter strewn floor. A used condom lay near the place where the body had been. "DNA?"

"Er, I hate this job." Matt slipped latex gloves on before depositing the small item in a clear evidence bag. Ronnie looked around.

"Working girls?"

"Nah. You think?" Matt sighed. He could see his friend wasn't going to talk about whatever was bothering him. Sighing he looked up to see a metal fire escape behind the nightclub. A drag artist stood watching them as he dragged on a cigarette. "Ron." Matt nodded towards the heavily made up man who threw his cigarette butt on the ground.

"You work ere?" Ronnie called as he headed towards the metal construction.

"Who's asking?"

"DS Ronnie Brooks and DS Matt Devlin. MIU." He flashed his warrant card.

"Aye." The Geordie accent was unmistakable. "Tracey Tassles at your service."

"Real name?"

"Michael Jones. You ere bout that bloke? The dead one?"

"Yeah." Matt nodded. "Did you know him?"

"Not to talk to. He was a regular. Saw the show, drank too much and got lary as you do. He was a pain in the backside but harmless enough." Michael tugged his hairnet off, looking sad as he stood there with full drag queen make up but in his day clothes. "Hadn't seen him for a while. Bad business."

"Yeah." Ronnie nodded. "It is."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Kate snapped her eyes open at the sound of a baby crying. She felt sick. Her daughter did not like to sleep and she was exhausted. Nothing she did seemed to help and she was at the end of her tether. Running a hand over her eyes she threw the duvet off only to realise she was alone, even Seb the guard cat wasn't there.

"Jake?" She walked towards the living room to see Jake curled on the sofa with Charlotte being fed a bottle as he read her the latest court reports. Seb purred in his basket as she observed them.

"Go to bed."

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Be such a good dad when I am totally useless?"

"You are not useless. You are exhausted. There's a difference." He looked up to see her crying silently. "Hey, hey." He placed the sleeping baby in her Moses basket before crossing the room to her. "What's this about?"

"I'm stupid. I'm a useless mother. Look at her! She settles for you. Me? She hates me. I. You think she knows? How she might have been? What?"

"No. She doesn't and she's three weeks old. She is incapable of hate. I've read the books." He hugged her. Kissing her hair he let her cry, knowing she was having more flashbacks to her attack than ever. Her attacker could rot in Hell for all Jake hoped but thinking that wouldn't help his fiancé now. Instead he held her, letting her cry softly. "PTSD with post natal depression? Isn't that what the doctor said? It takes time."

"Why haven't you run for the hills? Most men."

"Kate." He tilted her face up to his. "I thought you'd realised I'm not most men. I'm staying." He kissed her gently. "Those two are asleep. I'll bring the baby in our room. Now bed." He ordered. Kate nodded before turning away. Jake sighed, gently carrying his daughter into the bedroom he hoped he was strong enough to cope.

Xxxxxxx

"Hey! Lucy slow down." Natalie spoke into the phone as the twelve year old sobbed down the line. "Where are you?"

"Hospital."

"Your Mum? Sarah?"

"I want my dad."

"I'll bring him. Where's Denise and Sarah?" She could hear Sarah in the background.

"Natalie? I called the house. Andy said you and dad are in work." The teenager sounded strangely calm. Natalie nodded knowing Andrew and Martin were home for the weekend.

"Ok."

"Please can you ask Dad to come to St Thomas A&E as soon as? It's mum."

"What about her?"

"Please."

"Of course. Why?"

"Uniform should have told you. But then we live the other side of London most of the week. Have you really not been told?"

"No Sarah. I really haven't."

"Mum is dead. She had cancer but someone broke in to ours when Lucy was at summer club and I was with Dad. They robbed us and killed her. Nat, mum is." She caught her breath. "Please come." Natalie was already getting her keys as she ended the call. Speed dialling Ronnie she practically ran from the station. Ronnie's girls had just had their world dragged from under them and she had no idea how they would cope.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

The traffic had been mercifully light as Natalie drove towards the hospital. Finding Ronnie and Matt had been the easy part, telling Ronnie that his ex wife and his girls' mother had been killed was a different matter. Ronnie had immediately asked where the girls were, agreeing that Matt should return to the station while he and Natalie headed to the hospital but now he was as silent as the grave as Natalie pulled the car into the hospital grounds.

"They won't be able to go home. Not tonight." Ronnie spoke. "Denise's house is a crime scene. They'll av to come ome wiv me."

"Yeah."

"Good God. Denise was a pain in the behind but this is something else. A robbery gone wrong. She already had terminal cancer." He shook his head as Natalie touched his hand. "Av they nicked anyone?"

"No. Not yet."

"I gotta find me girls." He stepped out of the car as Natalie watched him go knowing she's react the same way if her boys had lost their father.

Xxxxxx

Matt walked into the flat he shared with Alesha and their son to be greeted by the cat curling himself around his feet.

"Lucky." Matt picked the black cat up. "Where is everyone?" The cat meowed before jumping out if his arms. Moments later he found Alesha sleeping soundly on the sofa with the TV news ignored in the background. He smiled as the cat jumped in his basket. Gently he brushed a strand of dark hair away from her face.

"Lesh? Lesha?"

"Mmn." She opened her eyes as Matt took her hand. "Matt. What? What time?"

"A little after three. Cmon bed. Cameron is fine. I just checked."

"Ronnie?"

"At the hospital I think. I'll call him later. Bed. Before Sam tries to get me back to work or Cameron wakes up." Alesha yawned as he pulled her to her feet.

Xxxxxxz

"Dad!" Lucy sprung into his arms as he hugged the twelve year old. Ronnie hugged her tightly as the tears began to flow. He looked up to see Sarah talking to Natalie and a uniformed officer.

"You ok?" Ronnie asked quietly. Lucy shook her head.

"Mum died. She died. For real."

"I know." He sighed as he released her.

"And no one is telling me anything because I'm just a kid." Lucy sniffed. "I'm not a baby. I can be told things."

"I know kid. I know."

"What happens now?" Lucy looked up as Sarah and Natalie walked over to them. A uniformed officer followed.

"You'll have to come home with us. The house is a crime scene." Ronnie stated, going into auto pilot. The uniformed officer nodded, clearly nervous.

"This is PC Sharman. Family liaison." Sarah introduced the young officer. "DCI Chandler, DS Brooks and our Lucy." Sarah explained as he corrected his daughter.

"Ronnie."

"Fiona."

"Right." Natalie felt sick. "The doctor wants to talk to you. I'll find us some coffee." She backed away, knowing it was time to let Ronnie be alone with his girls. She stalled as Lucy caught her hand.

"Stay. Please? That's ok. Isn't it? Dad?"

"Yeah." Ronnie smiled slightly, knowing his youngest child saw Natalie as family.

Xxxxzzzzz

Sam stared at the ceiling, glad that his son was sleeping peacefully in the next room. He couldn't work out what the evidence they'd collected led to. A drag queen was the only reliable witness they had - there was very little DNA from the scene and the cctv still hadn't really helped them. Deciding there was little point in staring at a blank ceiling he threw his legs out of bed before heading towards the kitchen hoping caffeine would improve his mood.

Xxxxxxx

Jake yawned, relieved Charlotte was now settled and sleeping he turned to see Kate laying next to him. There was no doubt his fiancé had gone through Hell over the last year. Her sister trying to kill her, the attack and premature labour all took a tole psychologically as well as physically. Sleeping next to him he wondered how long it would be before the nightmares subsided - he knew enough about post traumatic stress and post natal depression to know it wasn't an easy thing for anyone concerned. Sighing heavily he had to admit he feared for her. Kate was the strongest person he knew but everyone has breaking points. Gently brushing a stray hair away from her face he couldn't help but smile as he heard her whisper his name.

"Jake."

"It's ok." He whispered as she moved closer to him. "It's ok." He wrapped an arm around her as she snuggled into him.

"Love you."

"Good." He kissed her hair. "Love you." He closed his eyes hoping and praying it was enough.

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review -


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"Tea?" Ronnie asked as he rolled his shirt sleeves up. Natalie and Sarah nodded, both aware that Lucy had fallen asleep in the car on the way back to Ronnie's. The child had cried herself into exhaustion and was currently sleeping on the sofa in Ronnie's front room. Sarah brushed a strand of hair away from her little sister's face.

"Twelve. It's no age to lose yer mum." Sarah sighed.

"Neither is nineteen." Ronnie watched as Sarah looked away, on the verge of tears.

"I should ring our Chloe. Tell her what's happened." Sarah sighed. "Her and Liz should know."

"I'll call her." Ronnie crouched in front of her. Natalie but her lip. She felt she was intruding. Ronnie and his kids were close, something she knew her boys and their dad would never be.

"I should go." Natalie got to her feet. Lucy woke for a moment.

"Bed, Titch." Sarah ushered her little sister off the sofa and up to bed. Ronnie smiled sadly as he watched his youngest children leave the room.

"Not short - petite." Lucy yawned. "Mum always said." She swallowed hard, clearly trying not to cry again. Ronnie hugged her.

"Bed. Now. You too Sarah."

"Night Dad." Sarah led the younger Brooks girl away leaving Natalie and Ronnie alone.

"Night." Ronnie whispered. Natalie stepped forward, concern etched on her face.

"I'll talk to the head of murder squad in the morning." She watched as he nodded. "Just concentrate on your girls."

"I love you." Ronnie pulled her into his arms as she rested her head against his chest. Her arms worked their way around his waist letting him hold her.

"I know." She smiled slightly. "Soppy beggar. Focus on the girls." He kissed her hair.

"I know. I am." He held her for a moment longer knowing she had to go home. "Just be careful, yeah? Ring me when you get ome."

"Ok." She knew his overprotective instincts were kicking in and she just had to indulge him for a while. Ronnie's sense of self had been shaken to the core, she had to give him time.

Xxxxxxx

Matt ran a hand over his eyes. He couldn't sleep - more worried about Ronnie and his girls than the case. His father had died as a young boy, leaving him and his little sister Kathryn. His mother had been distant then, absorbed in drink and affairs. Sighing, he at least knew Sarah and Lucy wouldn't have to deal with that. Rolling onto his side he realised Alesha was also awake.

"Sorry." He tried his best charm smile as she moved closer to him. "Didn't mean to wake you. I was thinking about Ron and the girls."

"He's a good Dad. Like you."

"Twelve is no age to lose a parent." Matt sighed as he wrapped his arm around her. Alesha pillowed her head on his chest, content to stay where she was.

"No it isn't." She took a deep breath. "I can't imagine what would happen if one of us. If Cameron were to end up losing one or the other of us."

"Don't." Matt held her a little tighter. "Not going to happen."

"You can't know that." Alesha sighed. "A few hours ago Ronnie would have said the same thing. Everything changes." He kissed her hair, closing his eyes he prayed he was right - that he and Alesha would both survive to be grandparents.

Xxxxxx

Ronnie sat down heavily in the armchair. He felt sick. His ex wife was dead. It just didn't make sense. They'd parted on bad terms which he blamed himself for but he knew the girls loved their mum. Sighing heavily he picked up the mugs from the coffee table before heading into the kitchen. It was then, as he turned the tap on to fill the washing up bowl that he allowed the tears to fall.

Xxxxxx a/N please review


	5. Chapter 5

Fall

Sam stared at the autopsy report on his desk as he tried to focus on the words rather than the gruesome photographs that accompanied the report.

"Tea?" Joe asked as he walked towards the kettle. Sam nodded. "Where's everyone?"

"Angie is taking Justine to school. Natalie is in a meeting with George." Matt stated as he shrugged off his coat. "Ronnie is on compassionate leave."

"Is he ok?" Joe asked, suddenly concerned about the older man. Matt sighed heavily.

"His ex wife, Denise. The girl's mum was murdered last night. He's looking after his daughters. We've run cases without him before, we'll just have to run this one."

"Murdered?" Sam turned sharply. "The kids?"

"Shaken, heartbroken but physically ok. Ronnie spoke to me last night. He's got the girls at his house. Denise's place is cordoned off. Forensics are still there. Lucy and Sarah weren't there at the time. So he's got the girls and the dog with him." Matt explained. "Any news on our case?"

"Your drag act."

"Sam, he's not my drag act. He's a potential eye witness." Matt sighed. "Not a suspect."

"That's just the thing." Sam answered sharply. "We don't have any suspects. Former head of the CPS murdered and we're scrambling around in the dark!"

"Id rather that than arrest the wrong bloke!" Matt snapped back. He knew he sounded like Ronnie but he didn't care. He was right. Joe shook his head.

"Children! Play nice!" Joe laughed, trying and failing to lighten the mood.

Xxxxxxx

Natalie walked alongside George as they headed through the busy street. Carry out coffee in one hand George was having trouble keeping up with Natalie.

"Are you sure?" George asked.

"Well, Matt is following a lead."

"How's Ronnie?" George asked. Natalie stopped in her tracks. She knew her friend knew about her relationship with Ronnie but talking about it was still something she found difficult.

"Coping. He's got his girls wiv im." Natalie sighed. "The DAC won't let my lot near the investigation. Too emotionally involved."

"I heard. Fenchurch East are handling it." George sympathised. "It's probably for the best. You do have an active murder case of your own."

"Yeah. I know." Natalie paused. "Doesn't that cause a conflict of interest too? For you, I mean."

"Alesha and James will run the case. Have you spoken to Kate?" He asked as they kept walking. Natalie nodded. The young crown prosecutor was worrying her just as much as Ronnie was.

Xxxxxxxx

"Lottie Thorne." Jacob smiled at his daughter as he carried her from the Moses basket to the sofa. "I think your mum needs to sleep. So, you and I are going to let her rest and prepare a little surprise for her." He almost whispered. The baby yawned. "Everyone's a critic!" He picked up the carrier bag next to the sofa, relieved the internet had been able to keep its promise of next day delivery. He quietly changed the baby from her pale pink babygro into the white baby grow with pink lettering across it. "You with me on this?" The baby gurgled. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, you have a clean nappy, a full tummy and look adorable so let's do this." He carried her into the bedroom where Kate lay sleeping. He placed the baby in the middle of the bed before laying next to them.

"Jake?"

"Hey, sleepy." He smiled. "Someone wanted to show off her new outfit." He smiled at his fiancé. Kate frowned, knowing her daughter already had more clothes than she did - and Lottie was only a few weeks old.

"A babygro."

"A special babygro." Kate raised an eyebrow as she read the lettering. "We love you Mummy, please can you hurry up & marry Daddy xxx" She smiled as the baby kicked her legs. Jake held his breath.

"Are you sure you still want us to get married?" Kate held his gaze as Lottie grasped her index finger. Jake nodded.

"Yes."

"Despite everything? Despite me developing PTSD and post natal depression? Her paternity?"

"Yes. I know I'm her dad. I don't need a scientist to tell me. I know I love you and that you having an illness isn't going to stop that. PND is treatable. PTSD can be treated too. And I'm far from perfect." Jack watched as she nodded.

"Well, Lottie." Kate addressed her daughter. "I think we could round everyone up for a wedding pretty soon. Jake, let's just wait until after Ronnie's ex wife's funeral. Is that ok?" He kissed her gently.

"Yeah."

"Jake, you are."

"What?" He frowned.

"Perfect for me." He smiled, kissing her again before lifting the now sleeping baby up to transfer her to the Moses basket. Kate bit her lip as he returned to the bed, slipping his shirt and trousers off he got in beside her. Kate rested her head on his chest as the family fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ronnie walked through the house, aware that the girls were sleeping. He wanted to call Natalie or Matt but didn't want to disturb them at work. Instead he was startled from his thoughts as the doorbell rang. Cursing he made his way to the hallway, frowning as he saw two uniformed officers on the other side of the glass.

"Yeah?" He opened the door as the female officer introduced herself and her colleague.

"Mr Brooks?"

"DS Brooks." He corrected. "Come in. What's this about?"

"We've had the results of Denise's postmortem and we've made an arrest."

"Really?" Ronnie was suddenly angry.

"A young lad, says he broke in. Didn't think anyone was home but when Denise confronted him he fought and Denise fell. His story fits her injuries." The female officer he now knew as Tracey Thomas stated.

"This lad." They turned to see Sarah in the doorway. "This sick little prick that killed an ill woman. Does he have a name?"

Ronnie felt sick. He'd not even thought to ask. The venom in his child's voice frightened him slightly.

"Sarah."

"I need to know."

"Sarah." Tracey started. "We arrested and charged a twenty year old man by the name of Robert Young. He's in custody at least until the Bail Hearing."

"Rob." Sarah felt her knees weaken. "He said I'd pay if I didn't get rid. He said. He'd know Mum was on her own - that Lucy was out and I was with you."

"Ok luv. Are you telling me this Robert is your ex? The baby's dad?" Sarah pulled a face.

"He's the sperm donor. That's as far as it goes. Dad, he did it to hurt me." She closed her eyes as the police officers mumbled about being in touch before leaving the house. Ronnie sighed, hugging his daughter he tried to work out exactly what had just happened.

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Matt walked through the doors of the nightclub, glad that the place was closed. He kept his focus on the bar as one of the cleaners ignored him.

"We're closed." A distinctly welsh accent caught his ears. Matt nodded.

"Yeah." He flashed his ID card. "DS Matt Devlin, this is DS Joe Hawkins MIU."

"Ah right."

"And you are?" Joe frowned.

"Linda Pugh. I manage this dump." Matt tried his best charm smile. "What d you want? Cause if it's about that dirty old man getting imself killed that ain't nothing to do wiv me or this place. Right." She folded her arms. Joe raised his eyebrows.

"That dirty old man as you call him was killed behind your premises." Joe stated firmly. The vacuum cleaner roared into life as the cleaner ignored them and carried on with his work. Matt smirked slightly as he stepped forward.

"Exactly." Linda paused. "Behind the club, not in the club. Behind it."

"Could be bad publicity for the club though." Matt tried his best charm smile. The older woman glared at Matt as Joe looked away. He knew the older woman wasn't going to help willingly. She dragged on a cigarette as Matt rocked back on his heels.

"He was in the club the night he died."

"Yeah." She nodded. "So was a lot of men. They managed to get through the night without being killed."

"True." Joe nodded. "How about we get a warrant? Rip this place apart. Or?"

"What?"

"You give us the club CCTV to go through."

"Talk to Morgan. He's in the back." Linda lit another cigarette before walking away. Joe shrugged his shoulders as Matt walked away.

Xxxxxxxx

"Sarah look at me." Ronnie sat opposite the young woman. "Av I ever given you any flannel? You are not to blame for any of this." Sarah took a shuddering breath.

"Dad."

"I'm serious." Ronnie took her hand. "This lad has been arrested. He's going to go to court and they'll make sure justice is done. All we can do now is focus on your mum's funeral. Yeah?"

"Auntie Lou called. She's coming from Australia on Wednesday. Chloe and Liz said they'll come too." Ronnie nodded. He was not looking forward to seeing his former sister in law. Lou was not his greatest fan. "Auntie Lou wants me and Lucy to go back to Brisbane with her."

"What?"

"Oh I told her there is no way that is going to happen. You've got custody of Lucy and I'm not going anywhere."

Ronnie nodded as his daughter sighed. He was relieved, knowing she had chosen to stay with him in London.

"Wouldn't blame you if you wanted to go."

"Dad." Sarah snapped. "I've lost me mum, not my marbles. Anyway." She smiled. "Can't leave you and Roxy can I?" She laughed as the Staffordshire terrier yawned from his place on the sofa. Ronnie shook his head. He knew Lou would try to persuade her otherwise.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Sam!" He looked up to see Natalie walk into the office, pulling her raincoat off she headed for the DI's desk. "Anything?"

"The lad that killed Ron's ex is in court later today. Plea hearing," Sam shrugged. "Joe and Matt have gone back to the nightclub and Joy is running forensics on the condom Matt brought in."

"Ok." She glanced at her watch, knowing that in a couple of hours the man they had arrested for breaking into Denise's house and killing her would be on the stand. She wanted to be with Ronnie when he was. "Let me know as soon as we have the forensics back." She turned on her heel leaving Sam to go through the mountain of paperwork on his desk.

Xxxxxxxx

George glared at his desk. His former mentor was dead. It didn't seem possible but it was. The man had always been a cad, a ladies man but dying in an alleyway seemed abhorrent. Glaring at the latest report he looked up to see James in the doorway.

"Can I help you, James?"

"Are you alright? Your friend has been killed."

"I'm aware of that." George snapped. "Sorry, sorry that was unnecessary. I'm tired."

James held up a hand as he dismissed George's apology. "Pub?"

"Aye." The Scotsman got to his feet. "Why not?"

Xxxxxxxxz

A/N filler chapter. More soon


	7. Chapter 7

7

George stared at the polished oak of the bar, glad that the pub was relatively quiet. The barmaid he knew was called Adele was relatively relaxed and chatty. He smiled ruefully. James had been right. He needed this - something normal.

"One pint and one whiskey gents." Adele placed the drinks on the bar in front of them as James handed her a £20 note. She returned with change a moment later. "Enjoy your drinks boys." She smiled before seeing the next customer approach the bar. "Yes luv?"

James smiled. "Sometimes I think I'm in the wrong types of bar work."

"Och James, you love your job."

"I know. People actually seem pleased to see the staff here. Don't think that's necessarily the case with us."

"Aye." He sipped his drink. "You have a point." James sipped his pint looking over the bar. "Have you spoken with Ronnie?"

James shook his head. "No, Natalie says there's been an arrest. Young man, attempted burglary gone wrong." George narrowed his eyes. He knew Natalie was finding it difficult to cope. Not having Ronnie in work, so soon after losing Wes would be difficult even without them personal relationship.

"Aye, there was a Bail Hearing this afternoon. I really should be going."

"And how are you? You've lost s friend too remember."

"Friend. Boss. I'd not seem him in a while. Daft old bugger always did sail close to the wind." He finished his whiskey.

"Another?" James asked.

"No lad. But thanks. You get off home now to Bea and that wee lad of yours. One thing I've learned is this job is a cruel mistress. Robs yer of time with those that you should be with."

James nodded, agreeing to get a taxi he walked alongside the older man.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Oh dear." Kate smiled as the baby yawned. "Tired are you?" She walked through the flat carrying the baby. Charlotte yawned again staring up into her mothers eyes. She already had the same mop of jet black hair that Jake had. Sitting on the sofa with Charlotte still in her arms she couldn't help but smile. It had been a good day. Sighing she smiled as she felt Jake kiss her hair.

"Hey."

"Hello you two." Jake smiled. "Take away?"

"Your daddy can read my mind." Kate looked up as Jake smiled. "Shall we tell him what we bought today?"

"Why am I not going to like it?" Jake raised an eyebrow. He was delighted that mentally Kate was appearing to be stronger. "Charlotte? What is she hiding?"

"I've ordered her outfit for the wedding and Alesha is coming over with Cameron tomorrow." Kate watched as Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Her dress?" He laughed. "Don't tell me you're planning on wearing jeans?"

"White ones."

"Kate! It's a Catholic Church!"

"What?"

"A church wedding." He frowned. "I just thought." He trailed off at the look of horror on her face. "I."

"Jake." She paused. "A big family church wedding?"

"I we."

"I just assumed it'd be a registry office or something." Kate watched as Jake looked away. Setting the baby on her Moses basket she crossed the room to him. "You want to marry me in a church? I'd marry you anywhere. If you want a church wedding we can do that, just don't expect a load of Barkers to turn up." She kissed his cheek. Jake coloured. A lapsed Catholic he hadn't expected it to be so important to him, but it was.

"Really?"

"Really." She kissed him as he pulled her into his arms.

Xxxxxx

Natalie shoved her hands in her pockets, ignoring the rain as it bounced off the pavement. Heading towards the familiar terraced house she hoped the residents had at least eaten and slept. Pressing the doorbell she stepped back - hearing a dog bark she smiled. Seconds later the door opened to reveal a man that appeared to have the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Ron." She sighed as he met her gaze.

"Nat."

"C'mere." She stepped forward into his arms and hugged him.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	8. Chapter 8

8

"Am I glad to see you." Ronnie hugged Natalie tightly as he almost whispered the words. Natalie pulled back kissing him lightly on the lips.

"How are you?"

"Lucy's cried herself to sleep every night. Sarah's stressed and it ain't doing the baby any good. Even Dappy is stressed."

"Dappy?"

"The dog." Ronnie ushered her into the living room, taking her raincoat as she did.

"Ah." She turned, seeing the small dog curled on his bed. "The girls are going to be ok. They have you." He nodded.

"'Ope it's enough, Luv."

"It is." Natalie smiled. "I asked how you are." Ronnie shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't really considered how he felt. Once he had loved Denise, thought about them growing old together but sensibly Denise had quit the alcohol the moment she had a positive pregnancy test. It had taken Ronnie losing almost everything - his marriage, contact with his girls and his job and Natalie issuing an ultimatum years earlier. He didn't think he had a right to grieve, to feel anything. He had to look after Sarah and Lucy. That was all that mattered.

"Sarah is pregnant. They've arrested her ex for breaking and entering. He killed Denise." He paused. "Argued with Sarah earlier that day, expected her to be ome. She wants the baby, he wants rid. It looks like he was going to attack her but she was at the cemetery wiv me. Denise was on her own."

"Oh Ronnie." She touched his face as his eyes closed. "It's ok to grieve. She's the mum of your kids." He bowed his head slightly, letting Natalie pull him into his arms.

"If I'd been a better dad. A better husband." He sighed.

"Ronnie Brooks." She stepped back. "This is nothing to do with how good a dad or husband you are. Listen to me." Ronnie wiped a tear away before pulling her back into his arms.

"God Nat." He whispered as he held her. "I love you."

"Good job I'm kinda fond of you then." She kissed him firmly on the lips as he smiled slightly.

Xxxxxxx

"So." Matt walked along the corridors of the police station with Sam at his side. He hated to admit he missed having Ronnie and Natalie around in work. He made a mental note to drag Ronnie to the pub.

"The forensics girls are sure the condom contains the DNA of our victim." Sam wrinkled his nose. Matt nodded, poker faced. Nothing about human activity surprised him anymore. The face their victim had engaged in sexual activity before his death, probably in a lane with an unknown person didn't surprise him at all. "The toxicology should be back today."

"I'm going to talk to Tracy Tassles again. Angie and Joe are looking at the CCTV from the nightclub."

"Ok." Sam fell into step beside Matt. "We need to find out who was in the lane with him. We know prostitutes were a thing of his."

"And working girls are notoriously good at talking to the police." Matt rolled his eyes. Sam laughed.

"You know what Ron would say."

"Yeah."

"Use your natural charm Matty boy." He sighed before heading into the offices occupied by MIU.

Xxxxxxxxx

Lucy sat at the top of the stairs listening to Natalie and her dad talking quietly. She'd showered and changed into her pyjamas. She hugged the pillow with the photo of 1 Direction emblazoned across it as she tried to work out what was going on. She was eleven years old. In year 6 about to start year 7. She knew what dead meant, what murder was and how it affected her family. What she didn't understand was what happened now. There was no way she was going to Australia with her auntie. She wanted to stay with her friends, her sister and her dad. There was no way she was leaving her dog. She looked up as she heard Natalie call her name.

"Hi."

"Hello you."

"Sarah said we've been asked to move to Australia. I don't want to go." Lucy's words tumbled out. "Why can't we stay here? With Dad? Why can't we just carry on with this as we are? Does Dad not want us? Is it because I'm really cheeky sometimes? Because Sarah is having a baby? I like it here. I feel safe. There's Sarah and Dappy, Dad, Matt and you. If we move Cameron won't remember us. Dappy can't fly - he's a dog and my auntie thinks he's smelly anyway. Why did this have to happen? Why did mum have to get cancer? Stupid cancer! Why did that man hurt her?" She dissolved into tears as Ronnie appeared in the hallway.

"Luce." He was at her side in seconds. Lucy sobbed as he hugged her. "What is it?"

"Dun want you to die too." She sobbed into his shirt as Ronnie hugged her. He kissed her hair.

"I'm ok. I've got a lot of years in me yet. You and Sarah and the baby are wanted. You can stay here. And the dog before you ask." He hugged her tightly. "Dunno why your mum got cancer. And I will never know why anyone would want to hurt her."

"You're going to be ok? Dad?"

"Yes, my luv. I'm going to be fine. All of us are."

"Nothing's gonna appen to you, Sarah, Natalie or Matt? We'll be ok? How do you know?" She sniffed as she wiped her eyes. Ronnie smiled. Natalie smiled sadly before heading into the living room, knowing only Ronnie would be able to comfort the child.

"Honest answer?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Because 1." He counted on his fingers. "The man that hurt yer mum is going to prison. For a long time."

"But."

"Sarah and you are going to have fantastic lives. So is the new baby. You just watch." Lucy sniffed. "And as for Dappy, we'll make sure that puppy."

"He's 3."

"A pup." Ronnie decided. "Has the best life a dog could want. Stuff what your auntie said about dogs being smelly. He's your dog, he's awesome."

"You are." She hugged him as Natalie reappeared in the hallway. Ronnie laughed.

"Not been called that before." Lucy hugged him tightly. "And as for Natalie, her boys, Matt, Alesha, Cameron, Joe, Sam and all the others. I'll keep my eye on them. Ok?"

"Ok." Lucy let him go.

"Pizza?" Natalie waved a Dominos menu as Lucy nodded. Ronnie raised an eyebrow. "I'm allowed to treat you occasionally and I ain't cooking." Natalie explained. Ronnie asked Lucy to track down her sister before heading back to the living room.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"That's her." Angie pointed to the grainy image of a thin woman tottering in impossibly high heels on the footage in front of her. Joe pulled a face.

"I see her. How do you women walk in those shoes? How come you don't fall?"

"I do. That's why I don't wear them. Men like them though." Angie shrugged. "Justine's dad used to nag me to buy some. No chance."

"Not all men like them. Personally they look stupid, I reckon. The human foot wasn't designed to be pulverised in those things." Joe shuddered.

"Exactly. Give me a girl in trainers any day." Both detectives turned to see Jake behind them. Jake smiled as Angie asked him about Kate and Charlotte. Joe set about making coffee.

"The CPS want Alesha and James to take the lead on this. Alesha is doing the donkey work. We need a conviction on this." Jake took the mug. "Any closer to an arrest?"

"Not you?"

"Still on paternity until next week. I'm unofficially helping out while Alesha visits my girls." He smiled slightly. They knew what the young couple went through but knew neither Jake nor Kate wanted sympathy. The baby was the first good thing to happen in a long time. Or so Jake thought. "So? Have you any suspects?"

Angie and Joe exchanged glances. Jake raised an eyebrow. "Ah."

Xxxxxxxxx

Matt jogged from the car pulling his coat closer as he went. The rain bounced off concrete and Tarmac as he reached the familiar front door just as a young blonde did the same.

"Sarah? You ok?"

"Hi. No." She fumbled with keys. "I will be." He nodded. "Dad's in ere, come in." She ushered him into the house calling as she went. Lucy appeared from the kitchen, running to give Matt a hug as she saw him. Putting a finger to her lips she pointed to the sofa. Matt smiled turning to see Ronnie snoring quietly with Natalie resting against him and Dappy at their feet.

Smiling the pair left them to head into the kitchen to help Lucy finish the pizza.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	9. Chapter 9

Pizza

Alesha sat on the sofa next to Kate as Charlotte slept in her Moses basket and Cameron played with the toy trains Ronnie had bought for him a while ago. Kate looked tired but then Alesha knew how tiring having a newborn was. There was something else, she couldn't put her finger on what but something was wrong.

"How's Ronnie?"

"Worried sick about his girls. Worried about everything, you know Ronnie. His oldest, Sarah is pregnant."

"Somehow." Kate sipped her tea. "I can see Ronnie as a grandpa. He's going to be as soft as butter."

"I think he's seeing the baby as the only good thing to come out of this whole mess. Matt is worried about him, it's like he's shut down to protect himself." Alesha sighed. "I know Natalie and him are closer than ever but he needs to realise he doesn't have to look after everyone all the time."

"He's like Jake." Kate sighed. Alesha raised an eyebrow. "He thinks he has to fix everything. Make everything better." She looked away. "Sometimes that's just impossible. Sometimes there's nothing that can be done."

"Kate."

"Tea?" She got to her feet. Cameron toddled over to her. "And what about you? Little man? Squash? Water? Vodka?"

"Kate!" Alesha laughed

"This is why I'm a bad mum."

"No you're not!" Alesha stated firmly. Cameron held his arms up for Kate to pick him up. Cameron giggled.

"Use!"

"Juice." Alesha interpreted for the toddler the way only parents can. "Please."

"Pees!"

Kate hugged him to her as the toddler squirmed. It seemed her friend had confidence in her, even if she didn't.

Xxxxxx

Matt helped Lucy put the last of the takeaway boxes in the bin as Sarah wandered into the living room. Her father and Natalie were still dozing on the sofa but the dog had moved to his basket in the corner of the room. Smiling slightly she realised her father had his arm draped around Natalie's shoulder. She decided her old man needed all the sleep he could get so she left them to rest while Lucy and Matt finished cleaning up.

Xxxxxx

"Matt?" The young girl asked as she picked up the last of the garlic bread

"Lucy."

She pulled a face. Matt smiled slightly, Lucy Brooks was one of the few people who didn't fall for his charm smile. He shook his head as he dumped the cardboard container in a recycling bag.

"Dad said its his job to look after us. Now Mum is dead."

Matt paused, unsure how to respond. Ronnie knew Matt's biological father had died when he was younger than Lucy. Dealing with grief wasn't his strong suit.

"Yeah."

"He's my dad, and he's like a dad to you. What happened to your dad?"

"Lucy!" Sarah hissed. Matt raised a hand.

"It's ok. He died, when I was nine and Kath was three."

"Do you remember him?"

"Yeah. I remember he had the same coloured hair as I do and he always bought chippy chips on a Friday." Matt smiled as the younger girl tilted her head, watching him.

"Will I always remember Mum?"

"Definitely."

"Who's going to look after Dad? I mean if he's looking after us and Natalie and catching bad guys?"

Matt and Sarah exchanged glances, aware the child was really worried about Ronnie. Matt paused, forgetting the recycling for a moment.

"We will." Sarah crossed the room, hugging her little sister. "All of us." She blinked back a tear as a familiar voice startled them.

"Did anyone think to keep some pizza for me?" Ronnie looked around the kitchen as Lucy and Sarah dissolved into fits of giggles.

Xxxxxx

Joe sat next to Angie as they watched the CCTV footage once more. Joe shook his head, pressed pause and play once more.

"Her!"

"Who?"

"Female he leaves the club with. 5' 3 in heels. She looks fed up. Look at her. He seems pretty angry with her too." Joe explained as Sam approached them.

"Find her. If we've no joy in the next 24 hours the Super wants this on Crimewatch." Sam tugged at his already loose tie. "She just maybe our killer."

Xxxxxxx

A/n please review


	10. Chapter 10

Interlude

"Seriously?" Ronnie ran a hand through his messy hair. "No one saved me any pizza? Or Natalie?"

"I'm eating for two. The baby likes garlic bread." Sarah smiled cheekily. Ronnie smirked. It was the first time she had referred to her pregnancy in anything close to positive terms. Lucy shrugged.

"I'm still growing."

"I know kidda." Ronnie pretended to sulk. "What's your excuse Matty Boy?"

"You were snoring, we needed a distraction." Lucy burst out laughing. Natalie walked into the kitchen.

"Matt! I, er."

"Alright Guv?"

"Natalie." She corrected him. "I know everyone knows but, you know." She shrugged. Matt nodded, knowing how much they both guarded their privacy. Lucy began to explain how Matt had promised her and Sarah would never forget their mum. Ronnie nodded, glancing at Matt he knew he had a lot to thank the younger man for.

"Oh, and Dad. There's more pizza in the oven. Needs warming." Sarah kissed his cheek before ushering Lucy towards the living room insisting Dappy needed attention.

"You ok?" Matt asked. Ronnie nodded.

"He says e is." Natalie answered for him.

"Once the trial is over and the funeral. The DI running the case called me earlier, all being well there's going to a death certificate issued this week and we can start planning stuff." Ronnie spoke quickly, letting the words tumble over each other. Running a hand over his face he sighed. "I'm tired."

"I can see that."

"My girls. They just lost their mum, their home. What can I say? Nothing is going to make it any better." Ronnie turned the oven on, rehearing the pizza.

"No, it won't." Matt agreed. "Nothing will turn back the clock, so stop trying to. It's where my mother went wrong when my dad died."

"Eh?"

"Tried to be everything, make out my dad dying didn't matter." Natalie slipped away quietly to call her oldest son. The men barely registered her leaving. "I was a kid, bout Lucy's age, Kathy barely a toddler but it mattered. He mattered. And Denise matters to her girls. Always will."

"I know." Ronnie swallowed hard. "She's their Mum. Simple as."

"So, let them tell you what they need." Matt watched as Ronnie gripped the edge of the sink. It was then he realised his best friend had probably barely slept since the night his ex wife had been killed.

"So far that comes down to them living here. Keeping the baby and staying in touch with their mates."

"It's a good place to start. What about you?"

"Me? Ten minutes with the little shit that got my daughter up the duff, dumped er when she wouldn't get rid, broke into her home with the intention of beating her up to cause a miscarriage but ended up killing her mother instead. Ten minutes, a bottle of vodka and no CCTV - that's all." Ronnie's voice was dangerously low. "I mean it Matty."

"No you don't."

"Matt."

"I know you." Matt kept his voice low. "You think too much of those kids to pour that crap down your throat again. You love Natalie too much to risk her seeing you at your worst."

"You have no idea."

"Don't I? Merrick ring any bells? If someone else hadn't killed him I'm damn certain I would have. But you know what stopped me? My son, Alesha and you." Matt kept his voice even. "So, don't tell me I have no idea. I wanted to kill that scum, you have no idea how much I wanted to."

"Matt."

Matt curled his hands into fists.

"Matt, you're right. I'm sorry. I was just mouthing off. I'll be at the Plea Hearing tomorrow. Sober. I would say sober as a judge but I know too many of them."

Matt smiled slightly. He knew Ronnie meant it.

"Ok, ok." Matt paused. "I should go. I said I'd collect Lesh and Cam."

"Go on then son." Ronnie watched as the younger man said goodnight to the women in the living room before turning to open a kitchen cupboard. Moving a few tins of beans and spaghetti aside he pulled out the bottle of vodka he had kept since he could remember. Silently he undid the screw top on the bottle and begun to pour the clear liquid down the sink. He jumped slightly as he felt two arms encircle his waist.

"Nat. I wasn't. I."

"I know." She kissed his shirt covered shoulder. "I know. I trust you, remember?" He sighed, turning in her arms he nodded before hugging her.

"I know Luv. I know." He closed his eyes as he held her, determined not to cry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're serious?" Joe drove towards the address Angie had found as Sam tugged on his tie. Sam nodded once.

"Yeah, I arrested that girl when I was in Vice. Nasty cow."

"She's tiny. How could she kill someone his size?" Joe paused as he turned the car into a side street.

"Like I said, nasty cow. I knocked Georgia Harris for procuring girls for a pimp. Anyway, she did eight months of a twelve month stint. Her pimp, Philip Cassidy died of a heroin OD last year. She's more than capable of killing a fat, drunk oaf like him." Sam glared out the window. Joe raised an eyebrow before parking the car.

"Let's hope she's home now then." He killed the engine before leaving the car, knowing Sam would follow him.

Xxxxxxxx

A/n next chapter will be longer - the plea hearing and do the lads have the right suspect? Is Ronnie going to cope and what about Kate? Please review


	11. Chapter 11

Closure?

Ronnie sat in the near empty courtroom. James had successfully persuaded the judge that the man in the dock should be kept in custody until the trial date. He felt sick, thinking about how the man that looked so young and so lost was responsible for the death of another human being. He wanted to hate him, he wanted to scream and rage at the young man but didn't see the point. Matt had been right, family was more important. He had to think about his girls, the new baby on the way, Natalie and her boys, Matt and Alesha, little Cameron. His team were his family, he had to concentrate on them.

"Ok?" He turned to see James sat next to him.

"Yeah."

"Ronnie, I thought you should know. Unofficially at least." James spoke quietly. The courtroom now empty apart from them.

"Go on." Ronnie listened intently.

"There's not going to be a trial. I just left the defence counsel's chambers. He's decided to plead guilty." James explained. "Sarah won't have to give evidence."

"Guilty to murder?" Ronnie frowned. James shrugged his shoulders. He knew Ronnie had been dreading Sarah having to give evidence. Now it looked that she wouldn't have to.

"Guilty to breaking and entering, manslaughter. It's not what we wanted but he will go to prison and he won't be out for years." Ronnie tensed, thinking about the girls the night he had collected them from A&E made his guts twist.

"Things like this happen to other people. Not us. We sort out the mess that's left behind."

"Life sentence for Murder." James continued.

Ronnie shrugged. "That's what? Five years these days? Depending on the judge."

"Could be. Recommended terms have been that low."

"Accept it. I don't want to watch some scummy defence barrister rip my girl to shreds in the witness box." Ronnie stood up. "Thank you James." He shook his hand before turning to leave. "The coroner called me, her body is being released for burial on Monday. We can get a death certificate now. Denise can finally have some peace."

"Yeah." James nodded. "Yeah, she can."

Xxxxxxxxx

Charlotte lay on the mat in the living room with a mobile above her. She was six weeks old and Kate still felt exhausted. The baby stared at the figures above her head as Kate sat next to her.

"You ok?" Kate asked as the baby stared up at the brightly coloured objects. "Don't tell Daddy but your dress for the wedding was the first I ordered. I think your Auntie Alesha has really helped. If she can marry Matt in a hospital chapel four days after Cameron arrived then I think we can do this." Kate smiled as the baby gurgled. Charlotte frowned slightly as the felt toy twirled above her.

"Do what?" She turned to see Jake stood in the doorway.

"Say nothing, Lottie." Kate teased. "Not without a lawyer here."

"She's got two of those." Jake kissed her as Charlotte gave her first toothless smile.

"She smiled!" Jake blinked. "Did you see?"

"Yeah. That one is a daddy's girl."

"Of course." He kissed Kate again, briefly on the lips. "Now are you going to tell me what you were up to?"

"No."

"Kate!"

"Wait and see. You just be patient,"

"Me? Not going to happen." Kate laughed as he kissed her again. "Go on."

"No. Wait until the wedding."

Jake smiled as she picked the baby up before leaving the room. Some of the old Kate was back and he couldn't be more relieved.

Xxxxxxxx

"She's been remanded in custody until the trial date." Sam stated as Matt and Natalie walked into the office. Natalie nodded, she had expected as much.

"Good? Judge Morgan set it yet?" Matt asked.

"4th December." Angie stated as she walked towards the kettle. "Georgia Harris didn't even bat an eyelid."

"Well, no now she wouldn't." Joe ran a hand over his face. He hated the period between arrest and court. It had always bothered him, everyone in a type of limbo state. "She was cold in that interview room. Like she didn't care."

"She didn't." Sam sighed. "He never cared about her. I just wish we'd seen the link sooner."

"Sad case all round." Natalie smiled slightly. "Angie found the link, we have enough to go to trial with. Nothing more we can do."

"Montgomery Gage was not as squeaky clean as he wanted everyone to think. Harris' mum had an affair with him twenty five years ago." Angie paused. "I can see why she was upset. Her life might have been so different if he'd acknowledged her existence. He wouldn't even take a paternity test."

"Killing the poor old sod was a bit much though." All eyes turned as Ronnie walked in.

"Ron." Matt stood up.

"Alright son?" Matt nodded, relieved that his friend looked a little more like his old self. "Kettle on?"

"Yep."

"You ok?" Matt asked quietly, once the others had returned to their conversation. Ronnie nodded.

"Getting there, Matty boy. Getting there. You? Alesha and Cam?"

"Don't worry about us, we're OK." Matt smiled.

"I've just picked up Denise' death certificate. Can finally lay we to rest now. He's pleaded guilty. He's going to prison."

"At least you can make plans now."

"Yeah, there is that. Look Matt, nearly forty years I've been in this job. I'm 56, not a kid by a long chalk. Well, Wes dying and now me girls' mum it's made me think."

"You're leaving?" Matt felt like he'd been punched in the stomach.

"Most of the lads I trained wiv av retired. You'd be the senior DS if I went."

"Are you sure? Ron?"

"I dunno son, I honestly dunno."

"Have you said anything to the Guv?"

"Nah, and don't you say nothing." Ronnie watched as Natalie crossed the room to them. Matt nodded, hoping that he could talk Ronnie into staying.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	12. Chapter 12

Stay?

Ronnie took the mug of coffee Sarah held out for him. The funeral director's brochure on the table in front of him. Ronnie felt old, useless and more than a little sorry for the way he had lived his life. Sarah sipped her tea, wishing she'd bought decaffeinated coffee on her trip to the supermarket that morning.

"You ok?"

"Dad, I'm arranging Mum's funeral. I'm not ok. Dunno what ok is anymore. My ex boyfriend killed my mother. What do I tell the baby in years to come? Daddy killed Nanna because he thought it was me there? Oh and by the way I was pregnant with you at the time and Nanna had terminal cancer at the time? Bit fucked up really. Sorry, I know you hate me swearing."

"I do and you're right. It is. I'm just glad our Lucy is keen to go back to school. Her teacher has been great." Ronnie took a gulp of his coffee, not caring that it burned his mouth." Sarah nodded. It seemed the youngest Brooks girl was the strongest of them all. She was grieving but still tried to carry on with life. Sarah wondered if she could.

"Dad."

"What would you say if I left the police? Retired. Became a stay at home granddad?"

"I'd say you lost your marbles. I'd question whether there was booze in that coffee and I'd ask Matt if you'd cracked your head recently." She looked over her mug at him.

"Sarah."

"You're serious?"

"Thinking out loud luv."

"You are a copper. It's not what you do. It's who you are. Wes used to say cut you in half and the Met ran through you like a stick of rock." She watched as he raised an eyebrow. "Don't leave. You'd hate retirement. And you have friends there, Matt, Natalie, Angie."

"I know." Ronnie smiled at her. "Got to retire sometime."

"Yeah. Not yet. They need you. And you need them." She got up, kissed his hairline before walking out the kitchen.

Xxxxxxzx

"Lesh." Matt sat down heavily in the armchair opposite her. The cat curled in front of the fire as Cameron slept on peacefully in his room.

"You ok?"

"Ronnie is thinking of leaving the police."

Alesha watched as Matt frowned. It was clear that he was upset by the thought of his best friend leaving. He looked away.

"He's been through a lot recently." Alesha sighed. "Sarah and the baby, Denise, everything that goes with that. It's been a big upheaval for him." She held out her hand for him. Matt smiled before crossing to the sofa. Sitting next to her he sighed heavily.

"Yeah I get that."

"Makes you think of things differently. He'll be ok. This is Ronnie we are talking about." She rested her head on his chest as he wrapped her in his arms. The television in the corner played the late night news as Matt considered his wife's words. Ronnie was like a dad to him. He'd always worry about the older detective.

"Matt?"

"Mm?"

"Ronnie won't go back to the alcohol. You know that."

"Yeah." He kissed her hair hoping she was right.

Xxxxxxx

Lucy sat up in bed, hugging her knees as Sarah sat on the end of her bed. She narrowed her eyes as she listened to her older sister.

"But he can't!"

"If he wants to." Sarah shrugged.

"Uncle Wes was a policeman. Matt and Joe are! Natalie is. Well, a policewoman."

"Officer." Ronnie stood in the doorway. He raised his eyebrows. "It's police officer these days."

"Dad." Lucy turned to her father. "You cannot retire."

"Why?" He glanced at Sarah.

"Since Mum died we don't keep secrets." Lucy stated. "Anyway, Dad you cannot give up being a policeman."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, explain." He raised an eyebrow as he watched his youngest child sigh dramatically.

"Ok, one - you love what you do." She counted on her finger. "Two. You have responsibility now, not that you didn't before but you do now. This house is still mortgaged and to be honest with you Dad, if you don't work we won't have money. If we don't have money the bills won't get paid. If the bills aren't paid the bailiffs will come, if they come they'll take our stuff like in that programme on the tellie. If you still have no money and the mortgage doesn't get paid, the house will be repossessed. If that happens we'll end up living in the streets. And with a little baby on the way then that's not good. Do you want that to happen? Well? Do you?" Lucy folded her arms as Ronnie and Sarah tried not to laugh at the impassioned outburst from the young girl.

"So, you're saying, I should stay in MIU? With Natalie, Matt and the others?"

"Yes!" Lucy flopped back on her pillows. Sarah burst out laughing.

"When did my baby sister get so wise?" Sarah watched as Lucy dramatically sat up.

"I'm going to be an auntie. I have responsibilities now. Oh and Dad? I like Natalie, she's nice. And her boys are OK considering."

"Considering what?" Sarah asked.

"That they are boys, of course." Lucy pulled a face. "So if you want to marry Natalie then I think that's ok, as long as there are no more babies. You're too old."

Ronnie bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. It was obvious the young girl had been thinking things through.

"Ok. I'll bear that in mind. Now bed, the pair of you." He turned, smiling as he left the room. He knew Matt would have told Alesha what he was considering. He had to reassure him that Lucy would get her way. After all there was no way he could argue with Lucy's logic. Sighing he wondered if he had a mini Crown Prosecutor on his hands. He shook his head, making his way downstairs to phone his best friend.

Xxxxx

A/N two chapters left. Should I write a Christmas story?


	13. Chapter 13

Saying Goodbye

Ronnie pulled the black suit jacket on as the girls carried on getting ready. The rain battered the window as he thought about the day ahead. Sarah had been busily trying to organise everyone while Lucy had become more introverted. He had to admit he was worried about both the girls, knowing that burying their mum when they weren't much more than babies themselves was going to be the hardest day of their lives. Sitting heavily on his bed he buried his head in his hands, not sure he could be the dad his girls needed.

Cxxxxxxx

"Joe?" Sam called over the half empty office. The detective was cradling a mug of tea as he watched the images on the screen in front of him.

"Sam."

"You ok?" Sam sat next to him. "We've put the case to the CPS now. It's up to Alesha and James." He watched as Joe nodded.

"Yeah. Just making sure nothing was missed. That's all." Sam nodded.

"You haven't, none of us have. You're a good copper Joseph."

"Yeah." Joe shrugged; keeping his eyes on the screen. "Denise Brooks gets buried today. One daughter murders her father, and there's two kids grieving for their mum. Don't seem right."

"There's a lot in this world that isn't right." Angie stated as she retired her ponytail. "Are you going to the funeral?"

"I never met her." Joe shrugged.

"No, but you've met Lucy and Sarah. You know Ronnie." Angie stated. "He's a mate. I think he could do with the support." Joe and Sam exchanged glances before nodding.

"Two hours, this place can be left for two hours." Angie raised an eyebrow, wondering when she had begun using her 'mum' voice. She felt like she was talking to kids the same age as her daughter; not two grown men.

"She's right. Matt and the Guv will be there." Joe stated. Sam nodded.

"But those three are like family."

"You don't know the half of it." Angie sighed sadly, remembering how the DS and DCI had held the team together when Wes had been killed and kept Matt going when they all thought the younger man would lose his way after Alesha's attack. Picking up her jacket she decided they didn't need to know any of that. "Get a move on then."

"Yes Ma'am!" Sam laughed.

"One day." She smirked, leading them out of the office.

Xxxxxx

The clock seemed to tick louder, taunting Ronnie as time moved on. He felt sick, desperately wishing it was him laying in his coffin in the church; not Denise. It didn't seem fair, he'd been a rubbish parent, had seen and done some questionable things in his drinking days but Denise didn't deserve any of what had happened to her. He knew his girls didn't.

"Ron?"

"Matty." He looked up to see the younger man in the doorway of the living room. "When did you get ere?"

"Just now. Guv let me in. She's helping Lucy at the moment. You ok?"

"Where's Alesha?"

"Talking to them. Martha has Cameron for the afternoon. Seems her and John love having him, when their around."

"Always on their travels eh?"

"Yeah." Matt sat opposite his friend. "This is not your fault. None of it."

Matt watched as Ronnie dragged a hand over his face. The exhaustion was evident as he nodded once. Matt could see that he didn't really believe him.

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Yeah I know it's not my fault but it feels like it is. You know? I was a rubbish dad when me girls were little. Didn't even know Chloe existed! What type of man does that make me?"

"Human."

"Matty, I know you mean well but in not leaving this police and I am not gonna touch a drop of booze. But I know me failings." He sighed. "I've got to sort myself out."

"You need to stop all this self pitying crap." Matt snapped as Ronnie met his eye. "You are a good dad. Lucy adores you. Sarah ran to you, didn't she? You have a relationship with Chloe and your grandson now. You've been like a dad to me for years! Closest thing me and Kath have ever had to having a decent dad. Why do you think you're Cameron's godfather?"

"Matty. I." He sniffed as he looked away.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Ronnie nodded. "Just got something in my eyes." Matt nodded before getting to his feet and ushering the older man out of the room.

Xxxxx

A/N epilogue left then onto a Christmas story.


	14. Chapter 14

Return to normal ?

The church had been packed, which although Ronnie was surprised by he was pleased to see. He felt Lucy slip her arm though his, resting her head against his upper arm. He smiled slightly, despite being a very lapsed Anglican he still had his faith. Part of him knew Denise would be relying on him to look after their girls. Sighing he hugged his youngest child as she began to sob.

Xxxxxx

The church yard had been desolate for a while as the various friends, family and other mourners had made their way back to the pub. The wake was usually the worst part of any funeral in Ronnie's experience. He had always hated them. It seemed ridiculous to him to go for a drink when the star of the show wasn't there. Looking out over the graveyard he paused, lost in thought as Sarah walked up to him.

"Penny for them."

"When did you get so grown up? When did I miss that?" He smiled at her. Sarah was the image of his own mother, something that had perturbed him at times.

"Dad. I've left college, I'm going to be a mum." She paused. "I have responsibilities now. If I'm going to be the best mum I can then I need to get my act together."

"You'll be fine."

"Mum would have loved being a gran. Once she got used to it. Lucy wants me to call the baby after someone in One Direction if it's a boy or Littlemix if it's a girl." She shook her head. Ronnie smiled.

"You're not keen?"

"Er, what do you think?" Sarah smiled as they turned their attention back to their surroundings. "I miss her so much."

"I know luv." He squeezed her hand. "Den was a good woman."

"Why did you get divorced?"

"Honestly? Because she and you and Lucy deserved someone better."

"Dad."

"I was a stupid, selfish man but I've grown up a lot since Den kicked me out. She was right too. Everything she said was right." He looked away. "I loved you and Lucy so much. I was proud to be a dad; tell the world about my little girls. I loved your mum too. Don't ever think I didn't. We just didn't work out."

"You're a good man, dad."

"I hope so."

"I saw the bottle in the cupboard. It's gone."

"Ah." Ronnie closed his eyes. Lucy was too young to remember his drinking days but Sarah was. "Matt saw me pour it down the sink. It was old, out of date probably. I won't go back there."

"You'd better not. You mess up this thing with Natalie then I'll scream. She's good for you. I think mum would approve, seeing you happy and settled. Natalie is lovely."

"She is."

"But?"

"But, I dunno. Losing your mum, I dunno."

"Do you want to be with her?"

"Yes."

"Then don't let anything stop you. Andrew and Michael are ok with it. Me and Lucy are ok with it too. Stop hiding it - I know the rest of the team think you make a good couple."

"Sarah Brooks! You been discussing your old dad?"

"Cmon, they're waiting for us." Sarah got up before walking away from him. Ronnie shook his head sadly as he turned back towards Denise's grave.

"I'll look after them. I promise. I won't mess up again." He ran a hand over his face. "I ain't the man I was, Denny. I'll be a good dad now, I ate saying goodbye, you know that. So I'll say see you, Den." He turned, walking towards Sarah hoping he could keep his word.

"Alright Dad?"

"Yeah." He hugged her. "Yeah, cmon lets get you out this cold." He ushered her towards the car, knowing people were rely on him and that this once he wasn't worried by that.

Xxxxxx

A/N that's all folks. Next fic - a Christmas wedding for Kate & Jake? A shock from Matt's past and can Ronnie and Natalie continue as they are? Should I write it? Please review.


End file.
